11What if? Sequel to spirited away? You betcha
by Scarlet Sunsets
Summary: READ OFFICIAL VERSION- GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON VERSION WITH OFF IN FRONT OF IT...


**Here's all about the party at the Bathhouse! I'll be doing quite a bit of describing of things such as dresses and makeup. You can skim it if you want, but there **_**are**_** some important stuff in them, so try to bear with me. Towards the end will get a bit fluffy, but other than that, it's just a big giant party for the Spirit World's favorite human… (And of course, Haku…)**

The minute Haku left Chihiro's room and shut the door, she yelled "Yes!" and jumped up in the air. She ran to her closet and opened it. It was a small-medium sized walk-in. There were four pairs of shoes (spirits didn't wear shoes often…), a few sets of working clothes, some casually articles, and some more formal attire. Along with the formal clothes were three dresses. Chihiro had never been much of a fan of fancy clothes, but tonight was a special night.

After about ten minutes of concentration, comparison, and process of elimination, Chihiro had decided which dress to wear. It was a medium purple one. There were little ruffles at the bottom that were white and light purple, since the color faded as it got towards the bottom. It reached just a few centimeters above her knees. (Sorry for the bad description) Chihiro didn't wear shoes- no one was going to. She looked at herself in the mirror when she was complete. Her chocolate brown hair reached her lower back and her brown eyes seemed to have a new sparkle to them. Still, she felt just a bit plain. Everything she owned was back in the Human World- a place to where she could never return…

Chihiro found a white scarf in the closet and tiptoed to Haku's room. (Even though it was right next to hers) She was about to knock when she noticed that the door was left just a tad bit ajar.

_Well, he _did_ tell me to meet him at 7:45. I'm right on time…let me just go see if he's there… _Chihiro thought, thinking that her reasoning was legitimate. Haku's "room", if you could say, was more like a miniature house. There were a few hallways. After being in there for a few minutes, Chihiro realized that he lived in Yubaba's old room. Haku did some serious redecorating when he took his position, because it looked a lot more masculine and powerful. Chihiro found her way to Haku's room by memory. _That_ door was left a tad bit open. She peeked inside. Haku was already dressed. He wore what looked like a casual suit. It was all black and he, like everyone else, was not wearing shoes.

"You know, I can sense your presence," Haku said, sounding thoroughly amused.

"Darn, how'd you know it was me?" Chihiro replied, walking into Haku's room. It had dark green walls with white carpet. It had a four-poster bed, a dresser, and a desk.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call you 'light on your feet'. You're not a spirit, though, so I understand," Haku replied, smiling at Chihiro. She laughed.

"I guess I have a lot to learn," she replied quietly.

"Indeed you do," Haku said, walking to his bedside table. Chihiro waited patiently as he searched for a minute. Then, he came back with something in his hand.

"What's that you're hiding?" Chihiro asked, grinning.

"I'm not hiding anything," Haku replied, giving her a funny look, "I was actually going to give this to you."

Chihiro watched him reveal a small, but beautiful purple flower. It looked like a hairclip. Without talking, Haku gently placed the flower in Chihiro's long hair. Then, he guided her over to his mirror.

"Take a look," he said quietly.

Chihiro obeyed and examined herself and her new accessory. It wasn't much, but it really made a difference in her outfit. She felt more embellished, more beautiful, and for some odd reason, more like a spirit.

"It's beautiful, Haku. Thank you so much!" Chihiro said, smiling at Haku. Haku smiled back at her and replied, "It's more special than you think."

"How's that?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"You know that hair tie that Zeniba, No-Face, and Bôh and Yu-Bird (in their fly and mouse forms, of course) made for you? It has special protection qualities. Well, this flower is kind of like that. I picked the flower from the field on the east side of the Bathhouse. I put many of the same spells on it for protection. Also, I added some extra spells to help with the human smell, to enhance your spirit senses and instinct, and of course, just to make you look more beautiful."

Chihiro was speechless. Haku had done that all for her? It was amazing, even though it was just a flower.

"Really, Haku, this means the world to me. Thank you so much!" Chihiro replied happily.

"And there's one more spell I added to it, just for your sake," Haku added, grinning.

"Impress me," Chihiro replied excitedly.

"Just tell it what accessory you want it to be and which color you want it and it will turn itself into just that."

Chihiro smiled broadly. "Well, Haku, you impressed me," she replied, sighing.

"I'm just doing my job," Haku replied, winking.

"Right… Well, care to escort me to the party?" Chihiro asked, attempting to be fancy.

"Of course, My Lady," Haku replied, playing along. He put an arm around her, and walked her to the main lobby of the Bathhouse. People (well, spirits) were just arriving. There were tables and tables of food and drinks. Chihiro suddenly got flashbacks of the last time she got near such a feast. Her parents had 'pigged-out' on the spirits' food, therefor getting themselves turned into pigs by Yubaba.

"Don't worry Chihiro; you won't get turned into a pig this time. You're one of us now," Haku said quietly in a reassuring voice.

"H-how did you know what I was thinking about?" Chihiro replied.

"Your facial expression at the food told me all I needed to know…" Haku replied, shrugging.

"You really know how to read someone, don't you?" Chihiro asked, nudging him a little. Haku smiled and shrugged.

"I've got about 1200 years of practice," he replied humorously.

"Oh, really?" Chihiro asked, raising her eyebrows. Haku nodded.

"I can't believe I like an oldie like you!"

"Excuse me? Care to take that back?" Haku asked in a whisper, smiling.

"Nah, not for now," Chihiro replied in the same tone of voice, smiling just as broadly.

"SEN!" a voice suddenly called. Both Chihiro and Haku turned to see Lin and some of her friends running towards her.

"Hi Lin!" Chihiro said happily, nodding at her spirit friends. They, to much of Chihiro's surprise, smiled back at her.

Lin laughed and said, "Sorry Dragon Boy, she's _my_ date for the next hour. You can have her back later!" Chihiro had to laugh at Haku's face. It was a mix of confusion, disappointment, and annoyance.

"Fine," Haku replied flatly.

"We'll talk later, don't worry!" Chihiro called as she was pulled away by Lin and her buddies. They whisked her off to another room.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Chihiro asked as Lin and her friends opened bags and drawers.

"Giving you a makeover," Lin replied happily as one spirit made her sit down.

"Now, Sen, just hold still for a little bit, okay?" a spirit lady asked. Chihiro nodded reluctantly. _This is going to be interesting…_

After about an hour of pulling, tugging, and lots of makeup, Lin finally held up a mirror. Chihiro gawked at the girl she saw. There was light purple eye shadow dusted across her eyelids. Her eyebrows were enhanced a little, making them look fuller. They completely cleared her skin of little marks (she had no blemishes, since she never wore any makeup) There was the slightest hint of blush and black mascara lengthened her eyelashes immensely. Then, Chihiro noticed her hair. Lin and her friends had managed to wave it beautifully. Then, they put it up in an elegant bun with 2 strands of hair hanging down. The flower was placed delicately on her left side.

"I…I look like I'm twenty!" Chihiro said, feeling shocked, but grateful.

_I've never felt this beautiful before…_

"You look gorgeous, Sen. Just wait until that lucky dragon of yours sees you…" Lin winked, which caused Chihiro to blush.

"C'mon guys! The party's started a little bit ago. Let's go!" one of Lin's friends called.

"Coming! Let's go Sen! There's dancing and food and drink and games…" Lin pulled Chihiro up and out of her seat and back to the lobby. She saw how crowded it was now. There were so many spirits; Chihiro almost didn't believe her eyes.

"Here," Lin said suddenly. Chihiro jumped and turned. Lin was holding a glass of some strange greenish-blue liquid. Chihiro took it cautiously.

"What is that?" Chihiro asked, pointing at the decanter.

"Melon-berry juice, from our famous melon berry trees. It's absolutely heavenly, and alcohol-free!" Lin nodded, urging Chihiro on.

_Nothing to lose_ she thought as she shrugged and gulped it down.

Chihiro then felt a warm sensation. A sensation like wine going down your throat, only a whole lot safer and one hundred percent tastier.

"Oh my goodness, that's delicious!" Chihiro said, almost laughing at how amazing it was.

"If you want more, all you have to do is tap the glass twice, and it'll refill itself…" Lin said, tapping her own bottle twice. The greenish-blue liquid refilled to the top. Chihiro tried it herself, and her own glass was full of melon-berry juice once more. She drank another whole glass.

"Well, I can see you like melon-berry juice!" a raspy voice said suddenly. Chihiro jumped and turned to see Kamajii.

"Kamajii!" Chihiro cried happily. Kamajii used one of his many arms to give Chihiro a hug.

"It's great to see you again, Sen. We've missed you so much; the little soot balls have been so antsy lately…"

Chihiro laughed. It really _was_ great to see everyone again.

"Kamajii, I never got to talk to you formally, since we had issues when we first got here…" Chihiro said. Kamajii shrugged.

"Nothing major, besides Haku becoming master of the Bathhouse, has happened here. Yubaba did leave, but other than that, life's been pretty normal. Life without Yubaba is much more pleasant…" Kamajii trailed off, taking a drink of a more hazel colored liquid.

"Kamajii, what are you drinking?" Chihiro asked, acknowledging his drink.

"This? Why, this is some pineberry tea. Leaves from the pine tree mixed with berries and honey. It's very good; you should ask Haku to try some later. It's his favorite…" Kamajii replied, taking a sip of his tea. Chihiro nodded.

"And speaking of the devil, here he comes right now…"

Chihiro looked to where Kamajii was looking and saw a very relaxed Haku walk up to them.

"Greetings, Sen and Kamajii," he said brightly, smiling.

"Good-evening, Master Haku. I was just informing young Sen here about pineberry tea," Kamajii replied.

"Oh, yes, pineberry tea is my favorite. I see that you are drinking some, correct me if I'm wrong, melon-berry juice?" Haku asked Chihiro. She nodded and smiled.

"Another favorite of mine. You're developing very good taste, Sen," Haku replied.

"Sorry you two, but I have to go and get some hot water ready for the fog effect in a little bit. Take care!"

"Bye Kamajii!" Haku and Chihiro said at the same time. When they were seemingly alone, Haku said,

"My, my, Chihiro, what did Lin and her friends do to you?"

"They, as they would say, enhanced my facial features," Chihiro replied, smiling.

"I think they did what they achieved. Chihiro, you really do look magnificent…" Haku sighed dreamily.

"Why thank you, _Master_ Haku," Chihiro giggled.

"Chihiro, you're becoming more and more like a spirit by the minute, and I couldn't be prouder," Haku said, beaming at his friend.

"Not only that…I _feel_ like a spirit now. Not like last time, where I only felt the need to survive and get back. Haku, I feel _alive,_ for the first time in my life…

The rest of the night seemed to fly by. Chihiro met many of the spirits that disliked her the first time she was here. All of the apologized dearly, and later, apologized to Haku. Chihiro tried many new drinks and foods, most of the being very tasty. She did have to get use to the ways of Spirit dancing, since it was much different than human dancing. Half of it was held up in the air. Haku taught her a few ancient (well, in comparison to her age) dances that were held on the ground.

By midnight, spirits began heading back to their rooms. The numbers began to dwindle as some spirits began to clean up. Chihiro was exhausted, but she was very pleased with the party.

"Tired?" Haku said suddenly, sitting in a chair next to where Chihiro sat.

"Exhausted," Chihiro sighed, leaning her head against Haku's shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"You seem to be quite popular now," he replied.

"Yeah, well because you're the master of the Bathhouse now," Chihiro said, shrugging.

Haku looked around. "I guess it depends on what you mean by 'popular'."

Chihiro nodded in agreement and almost closed her eyes before Haku said,

"Wake up, Chihiro. I want to show you something."

Chihiro reluctantly got up and followed Haku out of the Bathhouse, across the bridge, and to the beautiful flower field right above the pigpens. They laid down on the top of the little hill and looked up at the sky. It was a deep navy blue, but not yet black. There were stars and the moon illuminating it, and silhouettes of trees looked so mysteriously beautiful.

"In the Human World, do you have stargazing?" Haku asked curiously. They sat next to each other.

"Yes. It's called astronomy. I don't like the science of it, though. I just like looking up and finding shapes and admiring its pure beauty. The stars are like a ton of little spirit eyes smiling down at you. The moon is like a goddess… it's so wonderful…" Chihiro sighed dreamily.

"I think that this would be an appropriate time to quote a cheesy Shakespeare quote from _Romeo and Juliet_," Haku said, smiling. Chihiro had to laugh at loud.

"Don't you remind me of _that_," she replied, laughing.

"Did you see the faces of some of the kids when they read some of the things? It really wasn't that bad. Personally, I found the story to be beautiful. A bit insane, but at the same time, beautiful…" Haku said, shrugging. For the two days that Haku was in the Spirit World, they did _Romeo and Juliet_.

"It's just in modern society; people don't respect or understand classic literature, art, music, or history in general. It's actually quite sad, if you ask me…"

"I really respect you, Chihiro. You _accept_ people and culture like the Spirit World's. We are not a very developed…No, that's not the right word… We are not a _modernized_ society, and in all honesty, I don't think that we ever will…" Haku shrugged, and looked at the sky.

"Don't modernize, please. I love this ancient culture. I love the attire, the architecture, and the culture in general. It's just so beautiful. Sure, I like technology and medical advancements, but this is the _Spirit World_. It's _magical_. I'd rather live here than in modern Japan. It's like a giant jump into the past," Chihiro replied, sighing.

"Modern Japan was just too much for me. It was almost, well, too _complicated_. There was too much technology, too much stuff we needed to learn, too much everything… I would have lived there longer if I had to, but I would never live there on choice. No offense to you," Haku quickly added.

"None taken, so don't worry. I actually agree with you. I just… I fell in love with this place when I first came here, even if the spirits didn't like me and my destiny was to _leave_. Now that I'm here, I feel like I'm where I'm meant to be. Here, in the Spirit World, with my _family_…" Chihiro smiled and looked up at the sky.

"I really wish you could have had more of a choice in this happening. I really didn't intend on leaving to the Spirit World on such short notice…nor on such conditions," Haku mumbled.

"Haku, don't one bit. It wasn't your fault at all… someone did something to you before you left; that's nothing you can control…" Chihiro replied, trying to sound assuring.

"I know, but still…" Haku sighed and didn't talk for the next few minutes. Then, out of nowhere, he asked,

"What _was_ your decision going to be, anyway?"

Chihiro held her breath for a minute. _I really wish he hadn't asked that…_

"I…I, well… Haku, I didn't know. Either way, I was going to leave someone. I love the Spirit World and all, but I mean…After I die, I would come here. My parents, however, they didn't remember a thing. I couldn't just leave them like that. Now, of course, has different conditions, but…I was honestly debating…" Chihiro shrugged awkwardly and tried not to meet Haku's eyes.

"Dear Chihiro, don't worry. I would have understood completely. Your happiness and comfort is more important than my wanting. I knew that we would see each other one day anyway."

A long pause followed before Chihiro casually said,

"At least I'm away from that Emiko Sato."

Haku laughed out loud in agreement. "Me too, Chihiro, me too…"

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Chihiro saw something bright fly across the sky. She immediately turned her head and saw that it was a shooting star.

"Haku, Haku, look! A shooting star!" Chihiro whispered excitedly, pulling at his sleeve.

Haku knew well enough that it was a powerful spirit getting angry and throwing space rocks at the earth, but Chihiro didn't need to know that. He knew that humans made wishes when they saw them. Chihiro closed her eyes and thought. Haku closed his eyes and played along.

"What did you wish for?" Haku asked a minute later, after both of them finished wishing.

"I can't tell you, you silly goose. It won't come true if I do," Chihiro replied, grinning.

"Well, I'll tell you mine, because I know it will happen. It is currently. I wished that you will live a long and happy life in the Spirit World with all of your friends. I also wished that one day, you could return to the Human World to visit, or possibly live. I wished you to be happy."

"Haku, that's extremely selfless. I…I'm honored, really. Most unfortunately, my wish is actually pretty self_ish_…" Chihiro shrugged.

"C'mon, Chihiro, whatever it is, I think someone could make happen." Haku smiled sweetly.

"No, Haku. I want to see if it will happen on its own. I know it will. But I can only hope for now…"

"You know, Chihiro… I think I might know what it is…" Haku said, grinning slyly.

_Oh no... but how?_ Chihiro thought to herself as she replied,

"Right…Whatever…"

"No, really…I think I do!" Haku exclaimed.

"…Really? Do you?" Chihiro asked, her face feeling just a tad bit hot.

Haku smiled. "Want to find out?"

Chihiro thanked the spirits that it was night and that Haku couldn't see her face.

She made some weird body motions that Haku took as a 'yes'.

"Wait, I never said"- Chihiro started. Haku interrupted by putting his finger on her lips.

"Hush, you," he said, leaning in and placing his lips on hers.

Chihiro was absolutely dumfounded, but then realized what was happening. It was sweet, really. It wasn't too anything- it was just right. Haku- he was gentle, sweet, and a tad bit shy. When she smiled, he did, and her night was officially _perfect_.

After a minute, Chihiro finally leaned back. Even in the light, Chihiro could tell that Haku was blushing.

"Aw, is Little Haku blushing?" she teased, smiling.

"You liked it," was his simple response. He grinned back at her.

"But…Haku, how did you know? I mean, I never said anything…" Chihiro asked curiously. Haku laughed.

"Oh, Dear Chihiro, that's the thing. I never knew- you just told me. I told you that your wish would come true."


End file.
